ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (film)
Jane Hoop Elementary: The First is a 2000 superhero adventure film, released on the novel by Rita Christensen. The film, which is the first installment in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film franchise, is directed by James Calvin, written by Brian Clark and produced by Derek Todd and Drake Jones, and was distributed by Paramount Pictures. The story follows five young heroes in their first year as superheroes saving the world for the first time from evil. The film stars Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, and Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie as Alec Gutzwiller and Rebecca Henry, his best friends and teammates. It was followed by eight sequels with the first being ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape''. Christensen insisted that the entire cast be American, in keeping with the cultural integrity of the book and the film. Christensen also approved the screenplay, written by Brian Clark. It has been shoot between a year shooting, announced for them to released in the countries from Paramount Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment, brought the film rights of the book in 1999. The film marked as the acting debut of country singer George Jones. The film, which was released on November 10, 2000, were praised positively and breaking box office records with ticket sales are over $969 million worldwide, making it the 19th most successful film of all-time and second highest-grossing Jane Hoop Elementary installment to date. It was also the 19th highest-grossing film in history. It was nominated at the 2001 Kids' Choice Awards and won only one. Plot :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: The First The First transported five young children into superheroes where a married couple Mayor James Watson and Miss. Bella Watson keep it for safety. Years later, 5-year-old Danny begins his first day at elementary school with two of his friends Cory, 5, and Jaquille, 6, with his enemy 5-year-old Alec and his first crush 5-year-old Rebecca. As their city is under attack, Mayor and Mrs. Watson transported the kids to the mysterious place, called Jane Hoop Elementary Base, and has chosen them to become superheroes. Danny, Rebecca and Alec are chosen to be head captains, while Cory and Jaquille are their backup. SWAT Team, David, Maria and Michael and other teams helping along the gang. Meanwhile, the gang refused and immedately left, but are being attacked by some thugs. They are being rescued by a mysterious woman, named Salma. While they thank her, she has left them, in which they tried to let her help them try to get him. However, when the storm arrives, they head back to the Base for shelter, until they found out that they are being captured and tied up by a group of aliens. The gang than use their powers to fight against them, rescuing them. Danny, Alec and Rebecca talked about The First, a Diamond-Stone, when provided finding brave children, and it's power to provided the children to have superpowers, when make a point to became superheroes, but the aliens are using it to destroy earth. Danny became leader of the new superheroes called Jane Hoop Elementary. Catwoman plans on giving Rebecca a drink of Juice, within Catwoman putting friendship as a hate spell. Before Rebecca drinks the wrong cup, she drinks one with the potion inside causing her hating on her friends. Danny, Alec, Cory and Jaquille fights against Rebecca. And Mrs. Watson gives the gang an undo spell to restore Rebecca's goodness. At Catwoman's Base, Rebecca's goodness has been rescored. It’s all for the gang to teamed up by saving the world and turning Rebecca back to normal since by sunset the power of the aliens medicine transforms her in her alien form since hurting her feelings since she change her mind then getting married with alien friend and little help with the kids from earth as Danny gives Rebecca her medicine turning back to human and lived in earth at the end. Later, While Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia were form to battle against Catwoman, Shego, Monkeyman and Rebecca, Catwoman faces her revenge against the aliens taking Rebecca back in space, whom she would want too. Later, Alec makes Rebecca drinks out the undo spell turning her normal. After the spell and before the battle cuts, Catwoman trapes them into her maze, must come through to save the world of alien invaders attacking Cincinnati, Ohio and before a bomb could destroy Cincinnati and Catwoman whom plans also to help with aliens, and the aliens are taking away "The First" begins to destroy it, and taken away the gangs powers forever. The kids than used their ultimate power and to let the aliens to disappear and the world is saved, and remain as the first superheroes. Danny and the gang became superheroes. Danny was named as the chosen himself celebrating saving the world. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members Christensen wants to choose only American cast for the film in 1996. She worked with director Calvin, screenplayer Brian Clark and producers Derek Todd and Drake Jones, and they spend over two years searching for young actors to play as the main characters, and it was a tough scheduled to search for them. In July 1999, it was confirmed that newcomers Blake Brown, Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie, Brandon Simpson and Bloom Dee were choosen for the role as Danny, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille. *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden: A young boy, who is known to be the leader of the new superhero team called Jane Hoop Elementary. He teamed up with his enemy, Alec, crush Rebecca and two best friends ory and Jaquille. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller: Danny's enemy, who has picked on him while starting his first day in elementary school. However, after he, Danny and others were signed up to become superheroes, Alec apperently become his best friend, and apologies for picking on him. He does have a huge crush on his cousin, Naudia. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry: A beautiful blonde-hair little girl with extremely long hair, known to be Danny's first crush. She was signed up by Mayor and Mrs. Watson to become a superhero, called Jane Hoop Elementary. *Brandon Simpson as Cory Berning: Danny's only best friend, also Jaquille, in elementary school, who later becomes close because he is having a new friendship with bully Alec. *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short: Danny and Cory's best friend in elementary school. *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden: Danny's cousin very improve cousin who lives with him and the others at the Jane Hoop Elementary base. *Natasha Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson: A secretary who lives with Mayor in his office from Danny and the gang in the Jane Hoop Elementary Base. Richardson says she would be enjoying as sub person living into the office where she lived. Richardson was casts as Miss. Watson in December 1999.3 *George Jones as Mayor: Real name is, James Watson. The president's officer of Cincinnati, Ohio lived at the Jane Hoop Elementary Base. Jones continues stop smoking and to contain working onto film series for Children. Jones was casts on December 1999 as Mayor.3 The film marks as the acting debut of country singer George Jones. *Brooke Timer as Salma Green / Dr. Catwoman: A Evil cat and a queen born from Catland. She decides to make Rebecca joining with her at Catwoman's Base, as Catwoman uses to live. Catwoman's only family does not appears were Catman and Catgirl. *Rebecca Dee as Shego Dalma: One of Catwoman's friend. Dee was casted on December 1999 as Shego.3 *Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman: One of Catwoman's friend who helped with her defends working with Goldenman of evil. Johnson casts as Monkeyman on December 1999.3 *Charlie Anderson as Jack Rowe: A Best pal of McKenzie Bradford as a unknown bully. Anderson casts as Jack in December 1999.3 *Dan Williams as McKenzie Bradford: A Best pal of Jack Rowe as a unknown bully. Williams casts as McKenzie in December 1999.3 *Nick Richards as David Johnson: A SWAT Teammate and a leader. Richards casts as in December 1999.3 *Jessica Alder as Maria Dawns: A female SWAT Teammate and a second fair leader. Alder casts as in December 1999.3 *Elliot Martinson as Michael Walker: A SWAT Teammate and a third fair leader. Martinson casts as in December 1999.3 *Nova Lavender as Female Broadcaster: Appears on television broadcast filming the news. In the profile, she and Male Broadcaster starts meeting Jane Hoop Elementary interviewing with Mayor. Meanwhile, she defends attack of the aliens and Catwoman. *Dan Ryan as Male Broadcaster: Appears on television broadcast filming the news. In the profile, he and Female Broadcaster starts meeting with Jane Hoop Elementary interviewing with Mayor. Meanwhile, he defends attack of the aliens and Catwoman. *Donald McKnight as King Alien: A king of Space, who kidnaps Rebecca Henry in the beginning. *Jennifer Washington as Queen Alien: A queen of Space, who kidnaps Rebecca Henry in the beginning. Production Development In 1996, right after the book was released, Warner Bros. has rights to put up plans onto developing a film adaptation and said that it'll take 10 years to developed it into a film.1 In 1997, while setting the film to release in fall 1998, but there were no search of young actors who are playing the children heroes in the film, as they decided to cancel the search, so Warner Bros. canceled the deal and Christensen became disappointed about the report. Meanwhile, Christensen has been working on her project for two years, and told Paramount Pictures to develop the book to become a film. The film was now officially research and begins searching for child actors to play as Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille, and they found them,1 Blake Brown, Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie. Linkin and Tammie both made their acting debuts. In January 1999, writer Brian Clark searched Hollywood for a children's book that could be adapted into a well received film over 10 years.3 Clark pitched the idea to Paramount Pictures, and the following year, Christensen sold the film rights to the company the rights to the first four Jane Hoop books and comics for a reported £1 million (US$60,000,000).3 Todd and Jones then both pulled out of the running in February, and the choice was narrowed down to Clark himself, Calvin, Jones and Todd. Christensen's first choice director was herself, but Paramount chose Calvin, citing his work on other family films as influences for their decision.3 Clark admits that he is very nervous about making a very successful book into a movie, because he has never been a film writer before, and has spend most of his life writing small films. Christensen praises that Clark will do good becoming a film writer, and Clark express his interest saying: "I'll do it! I know I can!" Christensen joins Clark by writing the film, as Christensen is wating the film to be very loveable and childlike for her fans, since they read the books. She also hopes that this film will feel like that the book itself has become to life, so that young children could feel like that they want to become superheroes like the characters from Jane Hoop Elementary were. Two producers, Derek Todd and Drake Jones, have intersted in producing the film, and Christensen express their interest stating: "these two handsome guys are a match! And I love them." Todd, Jones, Chirstensen and Clark had a meeting with the studio Paramount Pictures for over 2 hours about wanting to make a big budget movie. Christensen was very nervous about it. Meanwhile, James Cameron has previously been choosen to become film director for the first film. However, his place has been turned down as he is in the works of director another film, due to schedule conflicts. Other films that are included in the list for Christensen are Bryan Singer, Zack Snyder, Christopher Nolan, Gore Verbinski, James Calvin, Steven Spielberg, George Lucas, J. J. Abrams, Peter Jackson, Tim Burton, Brett Ratner and Michael Bay. Christen has choosen Singer, Nolan, Calvin, Spielberg and Lucas as her top five for being a film director. In July 1999, it was announced that Calvin will be directing the film, and Christensen also has choosen him as her number one choose, after seeing his name when he directed films like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_%26_Robin_(film) Batman & Robin] in 1997 and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lethal_Weapon_4 Lethal Weapon 4] in 1998. Before Calvin was choosen, he read the Jane Hoop Elementary books to his children, who wants Calvin to read them a bedtime story. Afterwards, he gained expression and finishes up reading the book to himself, and told his wife that "this is the most perfect book I have ever read to the kids. I heard that they are making a movie, and I hope that I should be the lucky one to be a director." Indeed, Calvin is very excited to meet up with Christensen, after she choosen Calvin as film director. He told Christensen: "You make my kids feel like that they also want to be superheroes like them, and I feel like, when I was a kid, I always want to be a superhero and make the world safe from evil." Christenen got the goosbumps what Calvin told her about it, and she is looking foward to have him as director. After three more books were released, Calvin told Christensen: "If we are making two more films, I will be directing all three of them, and I will let make my kids to go to the movies and see them. They loved the books, so they also should love the movies." Calvin wants each films to be much darker and edgier than the first film, because the characters are getting older, same thing for Christensen, stating: "If I keep making books in years, I will be making the characters older. If I was making movies, I will do the same things, because I can't see characters staying as young kids forever, and I don't want anyone else playing the characters, because I have a feeling that I could have critisms about different actors playing characters." Filming Jane Hoop Elementary: The First took six months to complete filming. Pre-production began on August 1999. Three months later, filming began on November 19, 1999 and did not finish until May 5, 2000. Most scenes from the film took place in Cincinnati, OH. The background scene for mostly action packed sequences were filmed from a green screen. Of the third scene, stays to the same location, as they did for the first and second shoot. There, if shooting of battling scene takes place from December 20003 to March 20013 of the second, third and fourth scene.3 Catwoman's Base, where it was located on Ohio River, within also takes for first to fourth scene. The SWAT Center, located from Old Camp from other side of the Cincinnati's Bridge from the villages and shops, with Richards, Alder and Martinson take their location as the SWAT characters. A space scene, takes place, where built to create space flying from the Green Screen, where Tammie's character, flying to earth before Aliens raising for Rebecca as evil. Official, Paramount Pictues says to released that they thought if they would start filming until in New York City, but within, does not to be called "Cincinnati, Ohio", but there may pretend to calls it, but with it, filming into the real Cincinnati, Ohio. Schools, is a place like at the Heroes base, where scenes where Jones and Richardson takes places into. Filming, the title may nicknames as "Jane Hoop Elementary" or "Jane Hoop Elementary 1",3 possible also nicknames for the book, album and score. With the differences, scenes shoots into the United States, filming takes twice takes over 24 hours, finishes for only couple of days ago. Tear to the Ohio river, scenes takes non place for the Jane Hoop Elementary gang floating above the ocean. The tracks location Cincinnati, Ohio is a well known city along the Ohio River, historically known for its riverboats.3 The Tall Stacks festival annually celebrates this connection between Cincinnati and the Ohio River built a principal other location for Catwoman's Base on the other side of the river.3 Fifth scene, filming resumes in Cincinnati, Ohio, this time, location between Ohio River and near behind Cincinnati Bridge. Sixth scene, the next finale filming on May 2001,3 resumes again in Cincinnati, Ohio, as the seventh, eight, ninth, tenth and eleventh starts again as did for the sixth scene. Scene Twelve, will be the final shoot for filming and still locations in Cincinnati, Ohio near at Ohio River between the bridge and the city between battling scene once again as they did on November 20003 to March 2001.3 Shooting warped on 14 May 20013 in Cincinnati, Ohio where ever when Rebecca become part of the Team with Danny, Alec and others and includes Richards, Alder and Martinson's character, visiting to Cincinnati, Ohio since the Time, flying of the SWAT Helicopter, painting a SWAT color. The film warped to released on May 5, 2000.3 Design, Efforts and Music Jimmy Hart designed the film's costumes boss. He re-designed the Battle uniforms, having initially planned to use those shown on the cover of the American book, but deemed them "a mess."3 As such, she dressed the hero part of the team players in "preppie sweaters, 20th century American US fencing breeches and arm guards." Production designer Stuart Craig built the sets at Cincinnati, Kentucky, including Base's Great Hall, basing it on many English cathedrals. Although originally asked to use an existing old street to film the Fantasy World scenes, Craig decided to built his own set, comprising Tudor, Georgian and Queen Anne architecture.3 The leader was designer by Kevin Matthews.3 He make Brown designs as a red sweater-t-shirt, while Ben in blue t-shirt, Simpson, Dee and Blue in white t-shirt, black t-shirt and yellow t-shirt within blue jean pants includes Blue in blue jean skirt.3 Tammie designs as in pink t-shirt including pink jean skirt, also designs in a pink dress, of aliens' young princess. 3Matthews also designs of Timer in Catwoman's black-suit, costume "half-parody of Comic's Catwoman". A motion of Tammie's skin was colored white, within was to be painted green that she was play as alien on the computer's work of color, shows motion of green skin on the screen.3 New Zealand composer Graeme Revell, who composted [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers:_The_Movie Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie], announces that he will be composing the songs for the first film of the popular ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series. He also composed two more films; ''The Cyber Escape'' and ''Goldenman's Revenge''. The soundtrack was released three days before the film was released in theaters, on November 7, 2000. Distribution Marketing The film's teaser trailer was released on December 1999. A teaser poster debuts in the United States on February 15, 2000. On May 5, 2000, the film's full length trailer was released in theaters in front of the premiere of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mission:_Impossible_II Mission: Impossible II] on May 25, 2000. The full length trailer was released online the following day. Theatrical release The North American world premiere for the film was held in Los Angeles, California on October 29, 2000, two weeks ahead of the film's release. In the United Kingdom, it premiered on November 6, 2000, a week before the film's premiere on November 9, 2000. The film opened in theaters worldwide on November 8, 2000. In North America, the film's release date was set to November 10, 2000. Nationwide, it was released over 60 foreign countries. Home media Jane Hoop Elementary: The First was released on both VHS and two disc DVD on April 27, 2001. On December 24, 2007, the film was released on Blu Ray for the first time alongside the following films. Alongside its sequel, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'', both films were released on Ultimate Edition DVDs on June 29, 2010. Reaction Critical reception :Main article: Critical response to the Jane Hoop Elementary films The film received generally positive reviews from critics, garnering a 79% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes,3 and a score of 77 out of 100 at Metacritic representing "generally favorable reviews". It was the lowest-rated film from Rotten Tomatoes in the franchise. It also scored 76% from Metacritics, and received a A score from Yahoo! Movies grade. Roger Ebert called The First "a classic," particularly praising the visual effects used for the Battling scenes. Praise which was shared by both The Telegraph and Empire reviewers,3 with Alan Morrison naming it the "stand-out sequence" of the film.3 The sets, design, cinematography, effects and principal cast were all given praise from Kirk Honeycutt, although he deemed Kim Dawson's score "a great clanging, banging music box that simply will not shut up." 3 Jane Hoop Elementary: The First also ranked #1 for being 2000's most anticipated films of 2000. Director of the film James Calvin calls Jane Hoop Elementary: The First as his most phenominal film he has ever directed. He admits that he loved reading the books, and he states that this film should be the next Star Wars. Amanda Allen of Hollywood Reporter gave the film a positive review stating: "It's an expression for many children have thoughts that they love the fact that the kids are around their ages and beating bad guy's butts." Box office Upon it's release, it set new box office records. On it's opening day, it grossed $31 million from 3,628 theaters, a new single-day record beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_I:_The_Phantom_Menace Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace] ($28 million). It's opening day record has been holded for one year until [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Philosopher's_Stone_(film) Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone] broke it ($32.3 million). The First than made $81.2 million during it's opening weekend, making it the biggest weekend debut in history beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lost_World:_Jurassic_Park The Lost World: Jurassic Park] ($72.1 million), which held the record for three years. It hold the record for one year until [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Philosopher's_Stone_(film) Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone] ($90.2 million) was released.3 The film also ranked first place, and remained in that position for two weeks.1 In Australia, it had a stunning $12.1 million in it's opening weekend, making it the country's biggest opening weekend ever. In United Kingdom, it also sets a new opening weekend record earning £14.52 million (US$21.52 million) before The Philosopher's Stone surprised it. The film earned $969.2 million at the worldwide box office, with $311.8 million in the United States and $657.4 million elsewhere, which is the second largest movie of all-time behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_(1997_film) Titanic], and the largest of 2000. As of 2012, it is currently the 19th highest-grossing film of all-time.111 It holds the record for ten and a half years as most successful film (domestically, internationally and wordwide) until all were finally broken in 2011 by it's final installment Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 with $379.1 million domestically, $951.1 million overseas, and $1.330 billion worldwide. Accolades The film has been received three Academy Award nominations: "Best Art Direction", "Best Costume Design", and "Best Original Score" for Kim Dawson although it did not win in any category.3 The film was also nominated for seven BAFTA Awards, including Best Supporting Actor for George Jones. The film nominated a Saturn Award for its costumes and was nominated for eight more. It won other awards from the Casting Society of America and the Costume Designers Guild. It was won for the AFI Film Award for its special effects and the Art Directors Guild Award for its production design.3 It held in 2001 of 3 Oscars with Another 13 wins & 46 nominations.3 The film was also nominated at the 2001 Kids' Choice Awards, and won for "Favorite Movie".1 Sequel Jane Hoop Elementary: The First was followed by a sequel, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'', based on the second book in the franchise. It was released on November 9, 2001, one year later, and grossed $875 million worldwide at the box office. See also References #^ "DANIEL RADCLIFFE, RUPERT GRINT AND EMMA WATSON BRING HARRY, RON AND HERMIONE TO LIFE FOR WARNER BROS. PICTURES'"HARRY POTTER AND THE SORCERER'S STONE"", Warner Brothers, 2000-08-21. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ Koltnow, Barry. "One enchanted night at theater, Radcliffe became Harry Potter", East Valley Tribune, 2007-07-08. Retrieved on 2007-07-15. #^ Sussman, Paul (2000-08-23). British child actor 'a splendid Harry Potter'. CNN.com. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ a b c d e "When Danny met Harry", The Times, 2001-11-03. Retrieved on 2007-11-07. #^ Larry Carroll. "‘Narnia’ Star William Moseley Reflects On Nearly Becoming Harry Potter", MTV, 2008-05-02. Retrieved on 2008-05-02. #^ a b Watson, Emma. Emma. Emma Watson's Official Website. Retrieved on 2007-08-03. #^ Kulkani, Dhananjay (2004-06-23). Emma Watson, New Teenage Sensation!!. Buzzle. Retrieved on 2007-08-03. #^ C. Young. "Richard Harris: The Envelopes, Please", People, 2001-11-27. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s Jeff Jensen, Daniel Fierman. "Inside Harry Potter", Entertainment Weekly, 2001-09-14. Retrieved on 2007-09-17. #^ "WiGBPd About Harry", Australian Financial Review, 2000-07-19. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone", Guardian Unlimited, 2001-11-16. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ Ross, Jonathan, J. K. Rowling. (2007, 6 July). Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. BBC One. Retrieved on 2007-07-31. #^ Brian Linder. "No "Harry Potter" for Spielberg", IGN, 2000-02-23. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Jeff Jensen (2000-03-17). Potter's Field. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ "For Spielberg, making a Harry Potter movie would have been no challenge", Hollywood.com, 2001-09-05. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ Rowling, J.K.. Rubbish Bin: J K Rowling 'veto-ed Steven Spielberg. J.K. Rowling.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-20. #^ a b c d Greg Dean Schmitz. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001). Yahoo!. Retrieved on 2007-05-30. #^ Edward Douglas. "A Good Night for Harry Potter?", Comingsoon.net, 2006-07-10. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ Brian Linder. "Two Potential "Harry Potter" Director's Back Out", IGN, 2000-03-07. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Paul Davidson. "Harry Potter Director Narrowed Down", IGN, 2000-03-15. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ "Terry Gilliam bitter about Potter", Wizard News, 2005-08-29. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b Bran Linder. "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter", IGN, 2000-03-28. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b c Michael Sragow (2000-02-24). A Wizard of Hollywood. Salon.com. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b c Brian Linder. "Chris Columbus Talks Potter", IGN, 2000-03-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Brian Linder. "Bewitched Warner Bros. Delays Potter", IGN, 2000-05-17. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Brian Linder. "Potter Pics: Hagrid, Hogsmeade Station, and the Hogwarts Express", IGN, 2000-10-02. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Brian Linder. "All 7 Harry Potter Books to Film?", IGN, 2000-06-28. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ "Euro-AICN Special Report: HARRY POTTER, and a little bit on Aardman's next", Ain't it Cool News, 2000-06-20. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Brian Linder. "Another Hogwarts Location for Potter", IGN, 2000-09-05. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b Brian Linder. "Potter Privet Drive Pics", IGN, 2000-09-26. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Brian Linder. "Potter Pics: Part Two – The Hogwarts Set at Durham Cathedral", IGN, 2000-10-03. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Brian Linder. "Hogwarts Oxford Location Pics & Rowling Speaks", IGN, 2000-10-25. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Sheperd, Ben. (2007-07-07). Harry Potter: behind the Magic TV. ITV1. #^ a b Brian Linder. "Potter Set News & Pics", IGN, 2000-11-25. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ a b Brian Linder. ""Lumos!"", IGN, 2001-02-21. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. #^ a b c d Jess Cagle. "The First Look At Harry", Time, 2001-11-05. Retrieved on 2007-09-19. #^ a b Brian Linder. "Davis Confirms Potter Role", IGN, 2001-01-08. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Brian Linder. "Potter Creature Feature", IGN, 2001-01-11. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Glen Oliver. "Harry Potter Composer Chosen", IGN, 2000-08-17. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b Brian Linder. "Potter Postlude", IGN, 2001-05-23. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. #^ Brian Linder. "Attention All Muggles!", IGN, 2000-05-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b Brian Linder. "Harry Potter Casting Frenzy", IGN, 2000-06-14. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b IGN: Trouble Brewing with Potter Casting?. IGN. Retrieved on 2006-07-01. #^ a b "Author's Favorites Cast For Harry Potter.", Internet Movie Database, 2000-08-14. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Shawn Adler. "What Would ‘Potter’ Have Been Like With Tim Roth As Snape?", MTV, 2007-12-07. Retrieved on 2007-12-08. #^ Clint Morris (2004-06-09). Interview : David Thewlis. Movie Hole. Retrieved on 2007-09-18. #^ Brian Linder. "'Rosie' in Harry Potter?", IGN, 2000-04-19. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Credit Confusion. MuggleNet. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. #^ Brian Linder. "Potter Gloucester Set Report", IGN, 2001-04-04. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. #^ Brian Linder. "Screenwriter Kloves Talks Harry Potter", IGN, 2001-02-06. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. # ^ Rowling, J. K. (1997). Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (in English). London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 0747532699/U.S. ISBN 0590353403. # ^ Kimberley Dadds; Miriam Zendle (2007-07-09). Harry Potter: Books vs films. Digital Spy. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. # ^ Brian Linder. "Potter Poster Pic", IGN, 2000-12-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. # ^ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. # ^ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Metacritic. Retrieved on 2007-07-20. # ^ Roger Egbert (2001-11-16). Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone (PG). Chicago Sun Times. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. # ^ John Hiscock (2001-11-04). Magic is the only word for it. The Telegraph. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ Alan Morrison. Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone (PG). Empire. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ Brian Linder (2001-11-17). Brian Linder's Review of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. IGN.com. Retrieved on 2007-06-09. # ^ Jeanne Aufmuth. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Palo Alto Online. Retrieved on 2007-07-20. # ^ Kirk Honeycutt (2001-11-09). Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ Jonathan Foreman. Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone. New York Post. Retrieved on 2007-09-22. # ^ Richard Corliss (2001-11-01). Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: Movie Review. Time. Retrieved on 2007-07-29. # ^ Paul Tatara. "Review: 'Potter' well acted, heavy handed", CNN, 2001-11-16. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ Ed Gonzalez. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Slant Magazine. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ "Potter casts spell at world premiere", BBC News, 2001-11-15. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. # ^ ""Harry Potter" magically shatters records", Hollywood.com, 2001-11-18. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ "'Spider-Man' Takes Box Office on the Ultimate Spin: $114.8 Million", Box Office Mojo, 2002-05-06. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. # ^ "Harry Potter smashes box office records", Newsround, 2001-11-19. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. # ^ All time boxoffice records. Sky is Falling. Retrieved on 2007-09-22. # ^ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. # ^ "Potter makes movie chart history", Newsround, 2002-02-19. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. # ^ 2001 Worldwide Grosses. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. # ^ Worldwide Grosses. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. # ^ 2001 Academy Awards. infoplease.com. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. #^ a b "Results Page for Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone – Academy Awards Database". AMPAS. Retrieved 2010-07-17. #^ a b "BAFTA Film Nominations 2001". British Academy of Film and Television Arts. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ "Past Saturn Awards". Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ a b "The 2001 Saturn Awards". MovieWeb. 2002-06-13. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ a b "Artios Award Winners". Casting Society of America. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ a b "WINNERS FOR THE 4th ANNUAL COSTUME DESIGNERS GUILD AWARDS". Costume Designers Guild. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ a b "AFI AWARDS FOR MOTION PICTURES 2001". American Film Institute. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ a b "6th Annual Excellence in Production Design Awards". Art Directors Guild. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ a b "2001 Broadcast Film Critics Choice Award Winners and Nominations". Broadcast Film Critics Choice Awards.com. Retrieved 19 October 2010. #^ "Amanda Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Awards of the Japanese Academy for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Bogey Awards for 2001". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "BMI Film & TV Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Eddie Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Awards. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Empire Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Evening Standard British Film Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Golden Reel Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Grammy Awards for 2003". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "2002 Hugo Awards". The Hugo Awards. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Kids' Choice Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "MTV Movie Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "PFCS Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "‘Shrek,’ ‘Harry Potter,’ ‘Lord of the Rings’ among producing guild’s nominees". The Associated Press. 2002-01-11. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ "2002 6th Annual SATELLITE Awards". International Press Academy. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ "Sierra Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Teen Choice Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "23rd Annual Young Artist Awards 2002". Young Artist Foundation. Retrieved 2010-10-21. External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' at Box Office Mojo Category:2000 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:English-lange films Category:Films based on novels Category:200s superhero films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:Spyglass Entertainment films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Alien invasions in films Category:2000s action films Category:Films set in 1993 Category:Films set in 1999